


Better Than Over The Counter

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Gross, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Seonghwa's cure for headaches is a little unconventional.
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Better Than Over The Counter

Every room had its share of containers, at least three at any given time per person given the high collective libidos of eight men in their early twenties, though it was extremely rare for all three to be filled up in a single day.

The collection effort used to be more formal. Seonghwa would come through in the morning with a basket and ask the members for their containers. After it stopped being a novelty, after the feeling of taboo gave way to the act becoming mundane, they'd just stop by Seonghwa's room and drop them off.

Yeosang had most recently volunteered his, so recently that the cup was still a little warm to the touch. Seonghwa would've liked to hold out a little longer, but the headache was coming on too strong to the point he was barely able to focus on his conversation with Hongjoong.

He remembered when he thought it was something to be ashamed of, something to hide. Now Hongjoong didn't even blink when Seonghwa opened up the container of Yeosang's semen and tipped it into his mouth.

"Better?"

Seonghwa swallowed it down and smacked his lips a few times, it always made his tongue feel a little coated. "About to be."

"Was that the first one today?"

"Yeah. I didn't get much yesterday, either."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know you guys are tired." His tongue had to lap up the rest within the cup, and even after just a few short minutes, he started feeling a little more present, the pressure against his eyes and temples beginning to let up.

"It just doesn't look like he came that much."

Seonghwa nodded, adding the cap back on once he drained all its contents. "It's a little less than normal for him." He shrugged. "Not much I can do."

It was more potent than aspirin, more energizing than coffee, more effective than an IV drip. Why that was, he wasn't sure. He'd tried supplements with similar makeups to see if he could replicate it, but nothing worked like the real thing. Even in the relatively small amounts, it was enough to get him through his morning, through the car ride, hair, makeup, and the first round of filming.

During filming, Jongho waved Seonghwa over to the corner. "I'm about to jerk off in the bathroom."

"Why?" Though Seonghwa asked before he'd given it any thought, turned to watch their host, a young, pretty yoga instructor, in a position that made her assets look prominent. "Ah."

"You didn't bring a cup, did you?" Jongho asked, dragging Seonghwa off to the bathroom.

"It slipped my mind today."

"That's fine, you're just going to have to catch it."

They both squeezed into a stall. Jongho sat on the toilet, had his phone out, looking at porn while pumping furiously. Seonghwa knelt while he waited, scrolling through his own phone, browsing Instagram.

This too wasn't all that uncommon. Often during filming, events or music shows. A few times a month, he'd be dragged into the bathroom and waiting at the feet of the affected until they brought themselves off. He'd learned to politely look away as they learned to grow comfortable jerking off in his presence.

"Hyung," Jongho warned.

Even as many times as he'd done this, there was still something a little degrading about being on his knees on the bathroom floor, opening his mouth wide for one of his group mates to cum directly inside it. Though even that had slowly become more and more normal over time.

When all was said and done, he looked in the bathroom mirror to find his skin looked a little brighter, his eyes less puffy, and that matched just how much better he was feeling, putting him in the right state of mind for the rest of the shoot.

"Thanks, Jongho."

It seemed to be a good omen. Not long after returning to the dorm, he received three more cup-fulls to tide him over, contributions from San, Wooyoung and Yunho.

Like a prescription to be taken with dinner, no one even bat an eye when Seonghwa slurped semen out of a cup at the table among all the takeout. It was just routine, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> the nascent idea was "seonghwa cum water bottle", so this could've honestly been much worse.


End file.
